A Thousand Miles
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Beribu-ribu mil jauhnya mereka berpisah, salah satunya tentu akan selalu menunggu. Walaupun sebisa mungkin membantunya demi mendapatkan buah Mera Mera. Tapi demi janji sang kekasih tercinta, Boa Hancock hanya duduk diam di kamarnya sambil menunggu berita kemenangan Monkey D. Luffy. #88


Hatinya terus berdegup kencang, mengenang betapa indahnya ungkapan lamaran cinta dari sang pujaan hati. Dirinya terus saja berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur sampai warna wajahnya berubah menjadi merah merona mirip kepiting rebus yang baru dimasak. Tempat tidur luasnya yang tadinya bersih, jadi acak-acakkan akibat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

Pulau dipenuhi oleh wanita-wanita cantik perkasa ini, memang jarang ditempati oleh laki-laki selain Rayleigh dan Monkey D. Luffy. Sebenarnya masih ada lagi lelaki-lelaki masuk ke pulau ini, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu karena itu sudah berada di jaman sebelum mereka lahir.

Wanita ini selalu memikirkan ucapan setia dari pasangannya yang sedang berpetualang menjelajah Red Blue. Betapa inginnya wanita ini memeluk kekasih hatinya. Seandainya waktu kembali di mana dia dilamar, pasti dia manja terus menerus sampai-sampai kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tersebut tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana.

"Ooh... Luffy..." Wajah merah merona masih terpampang di ekspresinya yang cantik. Di usianya paling tua, menurut nenek tua di sampingnya itu, Hancock yang merupakan namanya tidak menghiraukan anggapan orang-orang.

Dua adik dari tiga bersaudara masih memerhatikan kakak sulungnya yang bergumam aneh di ranjang kamarnya sambil memeluk bantal. Kaki jenjangnya terlihat memesona jika dipandang oleh lelaki yang melihatnya. Kulit krim mulus berkilat. Hancock mengenakan pakaian tidur dengan rok sebatas paha. Hn, tetapi di sini tempat yang cocok untuk berpakaian seperti itu. Toh, ini pulau perempuan.

Mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, Hancock memukul-mukul bantal yang dipeluknya. "Oh, astaga. Kenapa aku belum bisa melupakan ucapanmu itu, tuan Luffy? Gyaaa!"

Stress, itulah kata yang dipikirkan oleh kedua adik Hancock, Boa Sandersonia dan Boa Mariegold. Mereka terpaksa menemui kakak sulungnya dan memberikan kabar buruk kepada Boa Hancock, Ratu pulau wanita.

"Kakak. Kami mau bicara kepada kakak soal kabar yang kami dapatkan tadi pagi," ucap Mariegold mendekati Hancock yang terkelungkup sambil memeluk bantalnya. "Ini tentang kapten Topi Jerami, Monkey D. Luffy."

Mendengar nama Luffy, Hancock bangkit dari telungkupnya, memandangi Mariegold. "Apa maksudmu, adik?"

"Kapten Bajak Laut Topi Jerami sedang menantang bahaya demi mendapatkan buah Mera Mera milik kakaknya, Portgaz D. Ace dulu."

"Apa?!" Rasa kaget terlintas di wajahnya dan ekspresinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hancock beranjak dari sana dan cepat-cepat pergi ke tempat pujaan hatinya. "Aku harus ke sana. Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri di sini."

"Kakak tidak boleh ke sana!" Boa Sandersonia menghalangi Hancock. Jalan Hancock terhalangi, jadi dia tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana. "Kakak tidak boleh pergi. Ini permintaan Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Kalian jangan menghalangiku!" teriak Hancock siap melontarkan jurusnya agar Sandersonia tidak menghalangi setiap langkahnya. Namun, saat membentuk hati oleh kedua tangannya, Hancock diterjang sebuah pukulan di leher oleh Mariegold. Hancock jatuh pingsan di tangan Sandersonia.

"Maafkan kami, kak." Sandersonia membawa tubuh Hancock yang mungil ke tempat tidur. Setelah menurunkannya, mereka menunduk dalam-dalam sambil bergumam, "ini adalah permintaan dari Monkey D. Luffy agar kakak tidak mengejar dia sampai kapten itu kembali ke sini untuk membawa kakak."

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**A Thousand Miles**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **ONE PIECE © EIICHIRO ODA

**WARNING: **Agak OOC (semoga saja tidak), mungkin semi-canon. Jika berkenan, mau menggunakan rate sesuai bahasa dan keadaan. Alurnya kecepatan dan tidak nyambung.

* * *

**..oOo..**

* * *

**Flashback dua minggu lalu setelah lamaran dari Monkey D. Luffy...**

"_Aku ingin kalian menjaga baik-baik Hancock di mana pun dan kapan pun. Soalnya aku tidak mau dia pergi ke tempatku karena mendapat kabar dariku," ucap anak Monkey D. Dragon kepada dua adik kandung Boa Hancock._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Sandersonia bingung pada ucapan Luffy. Luffy hanya nyengir._

"_Aku tidak mau ada orang tahu tentang dia yang membela aku padahal dia salah satu anggota Shicibukai," itulah jawaban dari Luffy yang membuat Sandersonia dan Mariegold terpana. Mereka jadi terharu pada kalimat Luffy yang menggetar hati. "Jadi berjanjilah kepadaku."_

"_Baiklah, Monkey D. Luffy." Sandersonia menjabat tangan Luffy kecil dibanding miliknya. "Kami berjanji menjaga amanah itu darimu supaya kakak tidak bertindak gegabah."_

_Luffy tertawa kecil memerlihatkan gigi yang tersusun rapi. "Shishishi... terima kasih."_

**End Flashback...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terbukalah mata pedih dari Boa Hancock. Tadi wanita berusia tua ini memimpikan betapa tragisnya pertarungan Luffy di tempat Joker sana. Bertarung demi mendapatkan buah Mera Mera. Hancock ingin sekali berada bersama Luffy, menjaganya dan bertarung bersama-sama.

Hancock menangis. Sesungguhnya Hancock ingin menentang niat kedua adiknya untuk mengurung Hancock di kamar, tetapi Hancock pasrah saja jika itu memang keputusan Luffy tidak membiarkannya turut ikut campur mencampuri masalahnya yang akibatnya terluka parah ke belakangnya.

"Ya ampun... betapa indahnya kamu mengkhawatirkanku, tuan Monkey. Jika kamu tidak menyuruh adik-adikku menepati janji yang kamu lontarkan, aku pasti mengejarmu ke sana, ke tempat Joker." Hancock memeluk bantalnya dan membenamkannya di dalam sana.

Membayangkan melihat Luffy kesakitan, hati Hancock perih. Lautan luas. Bermil-mil ribuan lautnya membentang luas. Kompas tidak bekerja jika tidak diketahui ke mana perginya kapal mereka, jadi mau tidak mau diam saja di tempat daripada tersesat nantinya.

"Sialan kamu, Joker!" Hancock bangkit dan duduk. Hancock menajamkan matanya dan melempar bantalnya dan menabrak dinding. "Jika kamu membuat Luffy kesakitan, kamu yang akan mendapatkan amarahku!"

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, nona." Masuklah seorang nenek paling tua di pulau wanita tersebut. Dia berjalan terseok-seok, mungkin dikarenakan kakinya sangat kecil. "Karena tuan Monkey D. Luffy tidak bertarung melawan Joker melainkan para pertarung dari berbagai pertarung terkuat di pulau itu."

"Buat apa nenek Nyon datang ke tempatku?!" teriak gusar Hancock kepada Nenek Nyon. Hancock berpaling muka tidak mau menghadap nenek tua tersebut. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau mendengar sesuatu dari nenek tua sepertimu!"

"Fufufu... Anda itu terlalu sensitif jika saya memberikan berita tentang tuan Monkey D. Luffy, ya?" Sebuah sengiran muncul di bibir Nenek Nyon. Hancock jadi kesal setengah mati. "Tuan Monkey D. Luffy baik-baik saja. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Rasa lega menjalar di benak Hancock, wanita paling disayangi oleh Luffy. Dipandang matanya ke atas langit-langit, dan menutup mata juga menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian dikeluarkannya lagi secara panjang dan perlahan.

"Sampai kapan pun aku akan berjumpa denganmu di antara beratus-ratus mil jarak di antara kita. Semoga ini menjadi pelajaran agar aku tidak menganggap remeh pertarungan yang kamu hadapi. Aku berterima kasih atas semua kamu lakukan untuk melindungiku."

Kalimat demi kalimat diucapkan Hancock membuat nenek Nyon tersenyum. Tanpa meminta izin, nenek Nyon melangkah keluar dari ruangan Boa Hancock, ratu paling cantik sejagat. Itu kata orang.

Tubuh Hancock kembali menghujam tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprai. Dia tertidur dan berharap besok-besok tidak ada berita lagi dari tunangan tercintanya. Setelah dapat kabar baik, Boa Hancock akan kembali berlayar demi mencari tujuan semula.

Dipejamkan mata Hancock yang berwarna hitam lekat. Di saat dia bangun nanti, kedua adiknya bisa membiarkan dia berlayar kembali demi mencari tujuannya tentang sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh para Angkatan Laut.

"_Beratus-ratus atau beribu-ribu jarak yang membuat kita terpisah, hatiku selalu memimpikan kamu akan datang kembali kepadaku. Entah itu kapan, tapi itu akan terjadi suatu saat nanti."_

_Unknown._

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah membaca LuHan lagi milik saya ini, si Zecka. Dan terima kasih juga sudah me-review dan membaca ff saya dengan pair yang sama, LuHan. ^^  
Sebetulnya saya hanya manusia biasa saja yang tidak luput dari kesalahan. Sama dengan cerita saya yang juga pasti ada kesalahan di dalamnya. Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih, ya.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 08 September 2013


End file.
